


Surprise

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Surprise

Staring at the statue of the old Mirkwood queen you turned your eyes to look over the company at the entrance of the forest hearing Gandalf shout “stay on the path” you rolled your eyes you are an elf, you know this forest and its paths, but it had turned darker you felt it, the air was thicker than normal, it had been months since you were last in this forest and it was all because of Gandalf the grey!

….

Walking through the halls of Mirkwood you were just starting your day, first job on your checklist was checking on the library assistant you had hired, then after that you would need to go to the kitchens to check that the new wine from Laketown had been delivered once that was done you could finally go to the training ground, and show them how to use a bow as you were one of the best archers in Mirkwood.

 

“(Y/n)” stopping and turning to your name you watched the guard run up to you “this letter has been delivered for you” taking it from him you gave a small nod “thank you” watching the guard walk down the hall you opened the letter and began to read it.

Dear (y/n)  
I need your help with something.  
If you can come to Rivendell at once.   
If you can not please send a letter back.  
Your dear friend.  
Gandalf.

“Always riddles with Gandalf” you sighed out, changing your path you made your way to the throne room walking up the stairs “King Thranduil, I have received a letter from Gandalf the grey he needs my help in Rivendell” looking up from the papers in his hand he studied your face for a moment “how long will you be gone for?” “Maybe a month or two, Prince Legolas can take over the training while I am away” “yes he can, when do you plan to leave (y/n)?” “Right away, my lord with your permission of course” “granted” bowing you left the room and returned to your chamber to collect your weapons and change in to your travel clothes, mounting the horse you looked from at the gates of Mirkwood to the forest, learning down to the horses eyes you whispered “run fast and true to Rivendell” with a grunt you and the horse was running towards the great Elven city of Rivendell, watching you leave Thranduil bowed his head “Safe travels (y/n), return to us soon” not moving from his place till his eyes could no longer see you.

…. 

“Who is she?” Hearing the small voice it pulled you’re from your memories turning and see the bright eyes of the Hobbit you smiled “she was Kings Thranduil’s wife, and Legolas mother” “Was?” “She was killed, Bilbo” “oh” walking from the statue you felt the cold air “we better get moving, it will take hours to get through the forest” you called to the group “Bilbo, stay close” you watched as the hobbit ran to you “follow the path” you spoke to the company as they passed you while you counted them, pushing Bilbo forward so you would be the last person in the group your senes were going crazy, something was wrong it had been months and the forest felt sicker than before. 

Walking through the forest you slowly watching the company fall to the sickness that slips into the minds of non-elves and trying to keep them all on the path was starting to get exhausting, one after one you had to run after them and pull them back onto the path, pulling Bifur back onto the path you turned your head to see Bilbo and Thorin off to the side, tilting your head you walked towards them and watched as Thorin pulled the string to his bow “Thorin” you whispered as you began looking towards the target you saw the white stag “oh shit, Thorin don’t” you said reaching for the bow as he let the arrow lose “THORIN!” You screamed “What it was watching us” Thorin snarled at you and walked over to the company, cursing under your breath you walked behind the company again keeping a closer eye on them. 

Looking at the forest floor you looked for the path, knowing you must have taken a wrong turn you called Bilbo over “Bilbo join me in climbing this tree, so we have a better chance to find the path again” with a nod the Hobbit was halfway up the tree, you checked over the company again before climbing the tree yourself.

….

Breaking the canopy you felt the breeze on your face turning to face Bilbo you saw him shaking his head “the air will make you feel better Bilbo, the forest is sick but the air will clear your senses” watching the hobbit widen his eyes he mumbled "the lonely mountain" looking down to the floor he shouted to the company, hearing nothing back you both ducked back below the canopy “guys” Bilbo shouted, hearing branches snap you shared a look, slowly making your way down the tree you saw webs turning your head to the hobbit you whispered “spiders, big ones” moving forward with Bilbo the branch you were on snapped and sent the both of you tumbling down towards the floor.

Landing on the floor both you and Bilbo let out a small huff standing up you cleaned the dirt off yourself raising your hands to push the hood of your cloak off your head you stopped dead when you saw some of the elves from Mirkwood pointing their bow and arrows at you and Bilbo. 

….

Standing in the middle of the throne room you looked up at your King from under your hood, feeling your heart beat faster you looked back down to the floor to avoid the king eyes, standing from the throne Thranduil made his way down the stairs “What are you doing in my kingdom?” Trying to slow your breathing at his voice you kept staring at the ground, “13 dwarves, a hobbit” closing your eyes to his voice you took a long breath “and this creature who doesn’t know manners” opening your eyes you saw the kings body in front of you, feeling your hair being tugged you snapped your head up and saw Thranduil pulling his hand back from you “(y/n), my wife what are you doing?” “WIFE!?” Turning your head to the company and then back to your husband you opened your mouth and closed it again “Take them to the dungeons, I need to speak to my so-called wife alone” standing at the side you watched the guards pushed the company out of the throne room.

“Is this where you have been? All this time!?” “Thranduil, I-I-I Gandalf called me in, that letter he sent me months ago he asked for my help, I didn’t know at the time it was to do with Thorin Oakenshield” “would you have gone, if you knew?” “I don’t know” “(y/n), would you have gone if you knew?” “Thran….” “WOULD YOU HAVE GONE?” “YES, I WOULD HAVE!” “WHY!?” “BECAUSE IT’S THE RIGHT THING TO DO THRANDUIL” screaming at each other you started to feel the tears sting your eyes.

Lowring your voice you saw the angry look in your husband eyes “Thranduil, they don’t have a home” “(y/n), they do have a home, and a dragon lives in it” he snarled “you know I am one of the best markswoman in the whole of Middle Earth, if I can help them I will” turning to walk out of the throne room Thranduil grabbed you and pulled you back into a tight hug “I don’t want to lose you (y/n), I can not let you countine on this journey” pushing yourself away from him you let the tears fall “I’m helping them no matter what you say” “thats why I will help them too” Thranduil said as he lowered himself to his knees and wipped the tears from your cheeks, searching his eyes you whispered “really?” getting a nod in return you threw your arms around him as he rose to his full height again with you in his arms “just let me have them in the dungeons for a night” “Thranduil!” “Fine, I’ll send word for them to be taken to the guest rooms, we have some catching up to do” he said, giving you a passionate kiss he placed you back down to ground “first lets get you a bath and food” taking your hand in his he walked you out of the throne room and towards your chambers, stopping a guard he give the order to take the company to the guest rooms for a bath and to join them for dinner later on that night.


End file.
